Can't Get Enough of You
by Daughterof8
Summary: In which Ally is sick, Austin visits her, and things happen. Auslly fluff.


**Can't Get Enough of You**

"Austin!" Ally yelped as she walked into her bedroom and saw her best friend sitting on her bed.

Austin looked at her and grinned. "Hey, Ally."

"Austin, what are you doing here?" she whined, backing away and running her fingers through her hair. "I'm sick! And I look like a mess! And I'm sick!"

"I'm waiting for you."

"But did you have to come _today?_ I look and feel terrible," she continued complaining. "Can't you just go away and leave me alone?"

Austin gave her a look. "Wow, you really are sick."

She crossed her arms over her chest and huffed. "What is that supposed to mean?"

Austin hopped off the bed and walked over to her. "It means that you don't usually whine so much. Now, come on, get in bed." He attempted to guide her to the bed.

Ally brushed him off and scowled at him. "I don't need your help. I'm not an invalid."

Austin raised an eyebrow at her. "I've changed my mind. You can't be sick; you're too feisty. You must just be tired."

She glared at him, but what came out of her mouth next was unexpected. "Can you give me a hug?"

"Of course!" Austin immediately pulled her to him and wrapped his arms around her. "Is something wrong?"

"No," she murmured, holding onto him tightly. "I just wanted your arms around me."

Her statement startled him, as that was more of something one would say to a boyfriend, not a best friend, but since he liked holding her, he didn't question it. He just nodded and buried his face in her hair.

"I've missed you," Ally mumbled into his chest after a few minutes.

Austin chuckled. "Ally, you've seen me like every day for the past few months."

"No, I mean—" she interrupted herself with a yawn and then snuggled even further into Austin's embrace, "I _miss_ you. I miss us."

Austin furrowed his brow as he tried to figure out what she was saying. "Us?"

"As a couple," she clarified. "I know we were only a couple for a little bit and that it was awkward and that we decided it wasn't for us right now, but, gosh, Austin. I _liked_ it. I liked being your girlfriend. I miss it. And you and I both know that our feelings never truly went away."

Austin bit his lip. "Ally, have you taken any medicine today?"

"What? No." Ally pulled away from him slightly. "Oh my gosh, you think that I'm saying this all because I'm loopy on drugs."

"No, not exactly." He hesitated. "I just . . . if we're going to actually talk about this, then I don't want it to be the type of thing that you don't remember later because you were in a sick haze. Plus, you usually avoid the topic of us like I avoid Brooke," he added as an afterthought.

"You realize that I could get really mad at you for saying that, right?" Ally asked him, cocking her head.

"Um, yeah," Austin answered nervously.

Ally looked torn for a few moments before sighing and burrowing back into him again. "I won't. It would take too much energy to get angry."

"Doesn't it also take a lot of energy to talk about . . . this?"

"Not as much. If I'm mad, I need to use energy to be mad, to talk about it, and to keep myself from being close to you. If we're talking, I just need energy to, well, talk."

"Oh. I guess that makes sense," he responded uncertainly.

"Yeah, it does." It was silent, and then, "Can we go sit on the bed? It's exhausting trying to stand. I was amazed that I was even able to make it to the bathroom and back before."

"Definitely." And then, before Ally could protest, Austin scooped her up in his arms and walked her over to the bed. With only a little bit of difficulty, he managed to situate them on the bed so that he was sitting cross-legged with Ally sideways in his lap, leaning the left side of her body against him.

"Austin, you didn't have to _carry_ me to the bed," Ally told him. Then she closed her eyes and let herself relax against him. "But thank you for doing so."

"You're welcome." Austin leaned back against her pillow. "Did I mention how cute those butterflies are on your pajamas?"

"Shut up," Ally mumbled, thankful that he couldn't see the red flush that was rapidly making its way across her face.

"What? They are." He paused and then added with a mischievous grin, "But not as cute as you are when you blush."

Ally groaned. "Austin!"

"It's funny that I know exactly what your face looks like even when I can't see it."

"Yeah, yeah," she grumbled. She yawned again. "Are you going to respond to what I said before?"

Austin considered pretending that he didn't know what she was talking about but then decided not to. "I'm not sure what I want to say."

Ally frowned a little and pulled back from him. "I don't know how to take that."

"No, I don't mean—it's not that I don't know what I _want,_ it's just—okay." Austin sighed. "I agree with you, Ally. I still have feelings for you, and I would love to be your boyfriend again. But . . . I'm scared."

"That's it?" Ally moved back into his chest and closed her eyes. "Austin, I'm scared, too. I don't ever want to lose you as a friend. But I also don't want to miss out on something great because I was a hen."

"Um, what?" Austin furrowed his brows as a smirk played at the sides of his mouth. "Did you just say _hen?"_

"Well, yeah," Ally mumbled, starting to lose the battle to stay awake. "I was going to say chicken, but then, I'm a girl, so hen works, right?"

Austin looked bewildered yet amused. "You're so weird."

"I know, but you love me for it."

Luckily, Ally was too far gone to really realize what she'd said. Austin's eyebrows shot up and he froze for a few moments before his mouth relaxed into a thoughtful smile. "Yeah, I do."

When she didn't respond, he glanced down at her. "Ally?"

"Shhh," she murmured. "I wanna sleep."

Austin stifled a snicker. "Okay, then. It's a good thing I don't have any place to be."

"Yeah," was all she said.

It wasn't long before she was fast asleep. For a while, Austin just played with her hair and marveled at how lucky he was to have her as a friend, but soon enough, he fell asleep as well.

* * *

"Give me the phone already!"

"No! It's _my_ phone!"

"But we need a picture of this!"

"Use your own phone!"

"I told you, my phone is dead! Just hand over your stupid little phone, let me take the picture, and I'll give it back to you."

Dez hugged his phone protectively to his chest while sending what he thought was a menacing glare at Trish. "You'll break it."

"No, I won't."

"Yes, you will."

"No, I won't!"

"Yes, you will! You break everything that I give you!"

"Well, that's your own fault for being stupid enough to give the stuff to me."

"Guys," Austin murmured sleepily, raising his head off of Ally's to give his friends a look. "Shut up."

"Austin!" Trish exclaimed, laughing nervously.

"Hey, Austin! Don't worry, we were _not_ arguing over who would get my phone to take a picture of you and Ally because you guys were killing us with your cuteness." Dez winked at Trish and singsonged, "Saved it!"

"Okay then." Austin looked at them with narrowed eyes. "What are you doing here?"

"Well, _I'm_ here to visit Ally because I missed her in school today, but I have no idea what whackadoodle over here is doing," Trish replied, jerking a thumb in Dez's direction.

"I was looking for Austin for my movie, and he was obviously going to be with Ally, duh," was Dez's response.

"Please tell me you actually went to Austin's house first before coming here."

"No, why would I do that? I told you, he was obviously going to be with Ally." Dez eyed Trish with suspicion. "You're just making a fool of yourself by saying things like that, Trish."

Trish looked like she wanted to go crawl into a hole to save herself from the embarrassment of being seen with Dez, but instead, with great control, she turned back to Austin and Ally. "So . . . you guys looked awfully cozy."

Austin felt his face burn, and had he not loved the feeling of holding Ally in his arms, he would have raised his hands to rub his cheeks to try to escape the redness. "Yeah, um, uh, we are." He paused and then quickly added, "How about you guys leave now so you don't wake Ally up?"

"Too late," Austin heard Ally mumble into his chest. He immediately forgot about their other friends standing there as he looked down at her tenderly.

"Hey. Are you feeling better now?"

Ally smiled at him, her eyes still hazy with sleep. "I always feel better when you're with me."

"That's good, but do you think you need anything else? I could go get you medicine or make you soup or something," Austin offered.

"Austin, no offense, but I don't want to see what would happen if you tried to make me soup," Ally told him, her lips twitching from trying to hold in a laugh.

Austin sighed dramatically. "Someday, Ally, I will totally wow you with my cooking skills, and you will have to take that back."

"You just keep telling yourself that," Ally giggled.

"Wow, okay, when did this happen?" Trish finally exclaimed, unable to hold it in any longer.

The rocker and the writer gave her confused looks, so she elaborated. "When did you guys get even more cutesy than what you were before?! Ally, did you forget to tell me something?"

"Oh," Ally murmured, turning her face into Austin's chest to hide her now flaming cheeks.

Austin gripped her tighter while he looked at the short Latina. "It happened earlier, before we fell asleep on each other."

Trish's eyebrows shot up. "Hold up. You aren't _denying_ it? You mean to tell me that something actually _did_ happen?"

"Yes, Trish," Ally mumbled. "Now can we leave it at that?"

"No way, chica! What exactly happened? What were the exact words exchanged? Does this mean you two are back together?"

"Also, did you guys figure out why good pancakes are always a golden brown?" Dez added. "I'm convinced it's the flour, while my pet parakeet Stan insists it's the oil."

The other three stared at him for several moments, and then Austin looked back at Trish and responded, "Ally will tell you later. For now, you guys should leave so that Ally can rest some more."

"I just slept for like an hour, plus I've been sleeping all day, Austin," Ally replied, tilting her head up at him and sending him an amused smile. "I don't think I really need more rest."

"Eh, whatever. Just, Trish and Dez, go away." Austin followed his statement up with a shooing hand motion.

Trish pointed a finger at them. "The only reason I'm actually obeying your orders is because I was supposed to be home an hour ago. Well, and I don't want to have to witness any more of your sickeningly sweet cuteness."

"And speaking of Stan, I should get back home and feed him. I think he'll do better in my movie than Austin will, anyway," Dez said before following Trish out the door.

"So . . . why were you so eager to get them away?" Ally questioned quietly.

Austin snorted. "Like you don't know. Ally, what are we now? _Are_ we back together? Or are we still just friends who desperately want to be together?"

"We're . . . I don't know, Austin. Why do we need a label? Let's just be Austin and Ally," Ally told him, twisting in his lap so she could see his face better.

Austin leaned his head against hers when she'd stopped squirming. "Does being Austin and Ally include handholding and kissing?"

She gave him a mischievous smirk. "Of course."

"Then you're okay with me doing this." Not giving her a chance to respond, Austin leaned down and connected their lips in a sweet kiss.

Ally, however, pulled back after a few seconds and frowned. "Austin!"

He stared at her nervously. "What? I thought it was okay to do that!"

"But you're gonna get sick! I don't want you to get sick! It's annoying being sick!"

"Oh, that's all?" Austin pressed another kiss to her lips and didn't let her pull away when she tried to after two seconds. Instead, he pulled her closer and continued to kiss her for several more moments. When they pulled apart again, Ally was glaring at him and he was smirking slyly at her.

"Austin, you're going to get sick."

"Ally, I obviously don't care."

Ally pouted and Austin couldn't help but lean down once again and kiss the pout off her lips. "Als, I promise I won't complain if I get sick."

"You'd better not," she grumbled, but a small smile broke past her defenses and formed on her face. "But you know what this means?"

"That I just can't get enough of you?" He supported his words by pressing his lips against hers again.

"No," she mumbled against his lips. She pulled back slightly and grinned. "You can't complain when you get sick and I want to kiss you."

 _ **Author's Notes**_

 **Disclaimer: I don't own anything you recognize!**

 **Okay, so, um . . . hey. *waves* If you're only reading this because you got an alert when I posted a new story, well, first, thanks! And second, sorry for disappointing you by writing in a new fandom :/ I'm hoping that I can post more eventually in my other fandoms, but I can't make any promises.**

 **And now, to the people who are only "meeting" me for the first time, hi! I've been obsessed with A &A for a little more than a year now, and I've been dying to post fanfic for almost that long. To be honest, I'm not actually sure when I wrote this little story; I just happened to find it on my computer when I was looking through some documents, heh, and decided to post it. I don't know how good it is, but it seems cutesy enough that **_**someone**_ **is bound to enjoy it (and if not, I'm so sorry for subjecting you to this).**

 **The title isn't based off of R5's song, alas. I chose it because that phrase is in the story itself and it sounded good and I'm really bad at titles so I have to resort to stealing lines from the story.**

 **Hopefully you'll be seeing me around more in the A &A fandom! Thanks for reading :)**

 **Oh yeah! Anyone interested in being my editor/beta reader for this fandom?**


End file.
